


Where They End and I Begin

by reivuu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (yet), Drabble, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reivuu/pseuds/reivuu
Summary: With his past forgotten, echoes of Link's previous lives are increasingly difficult to tell apart from his own scattered memories.





	Where They End and I Begin

For as long as I can remember—that is, ever since I woke up not long ago—a woman's voice has been guiding me. She told me to pick up this Sheikah Slate, the device that felt at once familiar and foreign, as though it belonged in someone else's hands. And now she has told me to head to a specific point, somewhere on its sparse map. With nothing else to go on but a gut feeling that I could trust her, I have no problem doing as I'm told. But despite the urgency in her voice, I took a small detour after speaking with the old man outside the cave I woke up in. The ruins he pointed out to me caught my eye, and they weren't too far out of the way, so I saw no harm in stopping to explore them...

When I first set foot into the ruined temple, I was hit with a profound sense of loss. I wasn't sure how, but I remembered this place, the Temple of Time. For a moment, I was certain I had been here before, to see its former glory. I was a child back then, surely. The whole place had seemed so much bigger, so much brighter. So  _regal,_ with the red carpet leading towards the central chamber as soft as a bed of moss beneath my feet. There was no sign left of the granite pedestal, with the twinkling gemstones resting above it, yet I could see it clearly in my mind. Surely I had been here before, many times...

But hadn't the old man said this place began its decline 100 years ago now?

Another image came to mind as I realized that. A ruined temple, but ruined  _differently,_ with the roof completely crumbled and greenery invading the chambers, coating the bricks. The shadows of pillars in the sunset cut long, deep trenches in the floor, and I half-expected something—someone?—to jump out of them at any moment.

But that... That wasn't right either. Couldn't be, there weren't nearly as many trees here as in that memory. Was it even a memory? A vision? _Overwhelming,_ that's what it was. I shook my head as I took another step into the decrepit structure, trying to shake off whatever had taken hold of me. There was no way I'd ever been  _here._ Perhaps it reminded me of some other cathedral, or somewhere I'd wandered in the forest, but this place was new to me. There was no way I—

No way I recognized that  _specific_ statue at the far end of the room. It must have been one of many, revering... a Goddess I _should_ have no memory of, much less a face to put with the name. But somehow...

I reached for the sword on my back, but all I grabbed was a tree branch. I  _did_ have a sword, in every memory(?) I had, and that sword  _belonged_ here... Maybe if I follow that voice's directions, I can find it again.

Maybe if I follow that voice, she can tell me who I am.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this scene when I started playing Breath of the Wild again (in Master Mode). I'll probably get more ideas as I go along, and if I do, this will upgrade to a multi-chapter mess. But not now.


End file.
